Villains Reborn
by Akatsuki4Life
Summary: Heroes and Villains of the Naruto-verse have been reborn in the world of MHA, what is their purpose there? Is there a purpose? What type of changes can these Ninja bring upon Japan? Will they save or destroy the world? First Fanfiction, Major AU, Might be Bashing and OOC characters. I don't own any characters except my OC's. M Rating just in case.
1. Prologue

His head hurt, as if he was hit with Samehada. His blonde mop of hair rose from the ground. The man was 5'4', blue eyes and had long hair. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds scattered about the peice of clothing. The blonde mans name was Deidara; The mad bomber of Iwa.

"The hell!?" Deidara exclaimed aloud. 'Were am I? last thing I remember was fighting the Uchiha bastards brother' He thought. 'Oh right' The bomber realized 'I used my ultimate art on him. Ha! that bastard got what was coming to him!' When he looked around he saw large buildings, all around his feild of vision. 'Is this Amegakure?, If it is, then it's dryer than I remeber.' After that thought, The mad bomber saw a mechanical vehicle move past the end of the alleway. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!' Deidara was practically screaming in his mind. After he calmed down he continued his thought process calmly 'hmm, did Snow country invent something new again?' He was so into his thoughts he didnt see a man with a scorpion tail creeping up behind him.

Before Deidara realized he was grabbed from behind by the man. As if this was a normal occurence Deidara asked "Do you not know who I am, hmm?" The man replied "No, and I couldn't care less. Just give me your cash and we'll be good. Don't think about yelling either, or I'll gut you like a fish." That's when Deidara started laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing don't you know this is a mugging!?" "I'm laughing because you honestly don't know who I am! Well let me tell you, I am a member of the Akatsuki, S-Rank missing-nin, The Mad Bomber Of Iwa, **DEIDARA**!" That's when the mugger got confused. "Is that some gang in Korea?" He asked more to himself than Deidara. After that question Deidara was getting confused 'What the hell is Korea and how does he not recognize my name?...Wait he dropped his gaurd, good' Then the bomber elbowed the mugger in the abdomen. The mugger spit out blood after the attack and stumbled backwards. Deidara took the chance to turn around and high kick the mugger into the wall. When Deidara saw what he did too the guy, suprised was an understatement. He didnt even put that much power into the kick and the mugger is bleeding against a now broken wall. Deidara walks up to him and demands "You answer my questions and you live, hmm" "Yes! I will, Just dont kill me, please." "That depends on your answers, hmm" Deidara answers back. "First question, where are we?" At first the mugger looks confused then answers "um.. We're in Musutafu, Japan." Deidara takes in the information and asks "Second, Is the tail real or a scare tactic?" If the mugger looked confused before his face took up a whole new level. "It's my **Quirk**, Scorpion I have a scorpions tail that produces poison." Deidara is confused by this and asks "What is a quirk, hmm?" The mugger finally got used to the weird questions and answered "Basically, It's a super power more than 80% of the population has." 'So it's kind of like a bloodline limit, interesting hmm' Deidara thought. He then walked up to the mugger and snapped his neck. "Thanks hmm, but you know what they say, no witnesses." He smirked, grabbed the mans wallet and walked away into the busy streat.

What he failed to notice was a man, in a purple suit, watching him from the top of the building to his right.

* * *

??? POV

When I awoke, I put my hand to my heart and felt it beating. 'That's interesting' He thought. 'Last thing I remember is dying.' I used my **Sharingan** to trap a passerby in **Tsukiyomi**.

**Tsukiyomi** **Realm**

Passerbys POV

I remember grabbing my groceries and then ending up here.'Was I kidnapped?' I thought. That's when I saw a male around 5'7' with a black ponytail coming towards me. "Tell me what I want to know, and you won't be hurt."

* * *

Real World

Itachi POV

'So the populace in this world have quirks, which is the equivalent to bloodline limits in the Elemental Nations.' Itachi thought. 'Shinobi in this world are kind of like the heroes that protect the world.' "What will my role be in this new world." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Warehouse District

??? POV

I awoke and the first thing I notice is that I'm not dead! 'Orochimaru-sama must have revived me with **Edo-Tensei**!!' "Brother!" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see it was my twin brother Ukon. "UKON" "SAKON" They both said at the same time. They then ran up to eachother and did a brotherly hug. When Sakon saw Ukon he noticed he didn't look flakey. "Ukon" "What is it brother?" Ukon replied. "Where is Orochimaru-sama?" Ukon was quiet after that. "Ukon... where is Orochimaru-sama?" After a moment Ukon replied sadly "We aren't in the Elemental Nations so I don't where Orochimaru-sama is." Sakon took a moment to process the new information. Then asked "Wait how are we not in the Elemental Nations? That's the only land mass in our world?" "Exactly brother we're in another world. I was confused at first too until I did some information gathering." Sakon took a moment to process then literally screamed **"WHAAAT!!!!"**

Middle of Musutafu, Japan

??? POV... again

He opened his one good eye and looked around. It didn't look like the place where he was crushed by Gaaras' sand. Yes he knew he was killed. He was actually expecting it to happen. All he wanted was to kill the fucking Uchiha for breaking Zakus arms, and that wouldn't happen with Gaara around. Now he was here, in an unkown place. With no allies, and a gaint human? crushing everything around it. Then he saw a man in a costume? using wood to swing around the gaint humanoid. "KAMUI WOODS! WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!!" screamed part of the crowd below. "What the hell type of world am I in?" He muttered to himself and left the scene.

* * *

**Prologue End**

**If someone guesses the last character you get a imaginary prize! I made it really easy too if you don't know then rewatch/read naruto. You should expect other Naruto characters to appear later. If you don't like it then put it down in the comments either way I'm going to continue this. Hopefully my writing skills will improve, but don't count on it alright.** **Comment on who you want to appear in the story I already have some characters in mind.**


	2. Chapter 1

**With Deidara**

After our favorite bomber left the scene he turned the corner to see a road full of those mechanical vehicles. 'Are those "things" really that popular with the populace here, hmm? Why don't they just walk, It can't be that big of a village.' As he was staring at the road, citizens have already began to notice him. "Oh look, is that a new hero?" "No most likely a low time Villain." "Mommy who's that?" "Just keep walking, and don't stare" Where the most common thing said. Deciding he was drawing to much attention, Deidara walked back into the alley, faced the wall, and walked up the wall onto the roof. 'Should I find an abondoned building or go do some recon?' He asked himself. Deciding on what he wanted to do he started to roof jump towards the south.

* * *

**Time Skip-1 hour**

Apon finding the Red-Light District Deidara began looking for an abandoned building. After looking for a few minutes he found an abandoned apartment. When he was surveying the area he found what looked like a gang. The apparent gang members where talking about attacking an opponents supply stock. 'I could use this chance to make a name for myself' Deidara thought and jumped off the roof towards the gang. Startled, the gang members readied their quirks and weapons. "No need for those, hmm. All I was going to do was offer my services. A little bird told me you where attacking some poor gang, hmm. Am I right?" Deidara said smugly. The, what looks like, leader of the group stepped forward. He was a shocking 6 foot, blue beady brown eyes, has long brown dreads, with big long horns sticking out of his head. The horned man was wearing a half face mask (Look up Kakashi's mask), a black tank top, military pants and some sneakers. "You heard right little man, tell me what your quirk is... then we'll talk" His deep voice (somehow) echoed. 'Atleast he's smart enough not to blindly take my help, hmm' Deidara thought before replying "Let's just say it's something explosive, hmm." "Alright, we needed the extra quirk anyway. Name's Buru, your current boss let's say you get five-percent, that good with you?" "Ya that's fine with me, hmm." They both turned to go inside the building for the plan debriefing.

* * *

**Itachi POV**

Itachi has been in the same spot for the last hour. Thinking about what he could do. Until it hit him, He could be a Vigilante! He could actually do some good without going threw a worthless school to become a hero. He doesn't want to deal with the demons in human skin... **_Fangirls_**. He shuddered just thinking about it. If he could,he would kill every fangirl that has ever walked the earth. Now that he thought about it, People with fangirls would see him as a hero if he did kill off that demon species. He walks out of the shadows and notices he's in his Anbu Gear, the mask and all. He realized he needed a place to stay. So, Itachi used **Henge** to turn into a normal civilian. Itachi then walked down the sidewalk, until stopping in front of a Hotel. He went up to the receptionist, activated his **Sharingan **and put the receptionist in a genjutsu. The genjutsu made the receptionist think Itachi was paying for a room for two years. The receptionist gave Itachi the keys to room 37. The room was on the second floor to the right. So Itachi used the elevator, like a normal person... He definitely wasn't scared out of his mind for the first few minutes. _Definitely not_. After the elevator 'incedent' Itachi finally got to his room. He immediatley went to sleep.

* * *

**Sakon POV**

After getting reacquainted with his brother, Sakon asked his brother for all the information he has gathered. Unfortunately Ukon has only gotten the most basic of information Villains, Quirks, Heroes, World Map, Laws etc. "What do you want to do brother?" asked Ukon. Sakon replied "We are 14 so we could try to become heroes." "That's smart brother but, what would our 'quirk' be?" The younger twin asked. "We could probably pass it off as Merge or something similar." Said the older twin. "What school will we apply for?" Ukon asked Sakon. "U.A." Was Sakons only reply. "Well we have some time until the entrance exams. We could use this time to familiarize ourselves with Musutafu!" Ukon exclaimed. "That's exactly what I was thinking brother!" Sakon agreed. They then high-fived and went to brainstorm things for them to do tommorow.

* * *

**??? POV**

He walked threw the crowd ignoring the whispers among the populace, spreading like wildfire. "Is that kids face covered in bandages?" "What happened to his face I wonder?" "Is that a support tool on his arm?" "Where do you get a poncho around here? That kid is wearing it like a boss!" He actually smirked at that one. 'Atleast one citizen has some real fashion sense' he thought smugly. He then passed a big white building with billboard along the side. 'The bank' The mummy thought. 'No I still don't know if **Chakra** exists in this world, better start small like a down-town bar.' He continued walking until he heard whine glasses. He looked around and started listening again. _Shing_ 'Those are glasses coming from a rundown building right over there' The poncho wearer thought. He walked up to the building, and opened the door without making a sound. Behind the broken door was a nicely cleaned hallway. He heard talking in the distance "Giran why would we recruit this random guy? He doesn't have any records what so ever." "That's exactly the point Tomura. He kicked a C-Rank criminal into a wall **Whithout** any criminal record or formal training! Sasori has even killed heroes before!" said the 'what sounded like' Giran. "Fine Giran do we even know where he is?" asked the supposed Tomura. The mummy tried to get closer but, the board creeked underneath him. The first thing he saw was a blue haired man, wearing all black, and a hand on his face tried to grab him. He retorted by shouting "**Kyōmei ekōdoriru!**" He raised his right arm with his speaker on it. Large sound waves hit the blue haired man head on. The man in black fell to the ground holding his ears then saying "Who... are you?"

**"Dosu Kinuta."**

* * *

**Look at that, the mystery charcter was Dosu of the sound genin team! Yay for whoever got him right (Hopefully any Naruto fan). If you can't tell Deidara will be doing his own thing. Itachi will be a Vigilante. Sakon and Ukon, I have no idea if they will even pass the U.A. Exams. Then there is Dosu he might be a low time theif or he will join the league. Obviously Shigaraki will hate Dosu, but who knows where this story is going. I don't and I'm the writer I am also open for suggestions sooo if you read this then get ready for the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Downtown**

**Deidara POV**

Burus plan was pretty solid. First, surround the warehouse. Secondly, because Menai has a camouflage quirk, he's going to knock out the gaurds, but if he has to, he will use lethal force. Then Sanda will use his electricity quirk to knock out the power supply. Lastly, Deidara will use his 'quirk' to make C1 spiders to kill the stragglers. If, anyone lives we storm the place. It's happening tonight.

* * *

**Warehouse District**

**Deidara POV**

"So, Is it time, hmm?" Deidara asked Buru. Buru replied "It is, Menai! Sanda! get over here!" Two gang members, wearing the same outfit as Buru, came running over. The taller one was 5'7', green eyes, has a skull tattoo on his left arm, and has a buzzcut this one was Menai. The shorter one was 5'3' and looks overweight. He has brown eyes and black hair, this one is Sanda. "Is it time already boss?" Asked Menai. "Ya, go round up the cannon fouder" commanded Buru. "Right boss!" They both exclaimed. 'Looks like it's time to show the world my Art!' Deidara thought chuckling to himself. "Why are you laughing?" Buru asked curiously. "Oh no reason" Deidara replied still snickering.

* * *

**At The Hotel**

**Itachi POV**

After Itachi woke up he decided to get a bite to eat. He walked out of his room and looked at the evalator. 'No, nope, not again.' The Weasel thought. He immediately walked away, towards the stairs. He went down the stairs and thought 'That was definitely worth the wait.' He walked out the front door into the city. He walked on the sidewalk just sightseeing. Until he found somewhere that looked interesting. 'McDollards, interesting name choice.' The Uchiha thought. He walked inside and ordered something called a cheese burger. When he got it, Itachi gave the employee a piece of paper that he placed a genjutsu over. The genjutsu made the piece of paper look like 20,000 yen. "Keep the change" Itachi told the employee. The employee nodded their head furiously, and walked off. He took his time eating this new food while listening to the other customers. "Can I have a Number two" "Did you see Mount Lady's debut?!" "Too bad Orochimaru-sama isn't here" "I know brother" "Ya I did, her debut was awsome!" 'Wait!' Itachi thought 'Did I hear that right? No, It must be a different Orochimaru. He couldn't be in this world too. Could he?' Itachi shook his head 'No, Don't think about it Itachi. Just enjoy this food.' The Uchiha took another bite, and found that it was cold. 'How long was I lost in my thoughts?' Itachi got up and threw away his trash. 'I'll get clothes tomorrow' He thought 'This **Henge** is taking alot out of me.' Then he went home, to think about the events of today.

* * *

**One hour earlier**

**Sakon POV**

"So brother, do you have any different clothes we can wear?" Sakon asked Ukon. "Unfortunately, brother we will have to attract some attention until we can go to the mall" Ukon replied. "What's a mall?" asked Sakon. "It's a giant building, that has store, after store in every corner." Ukon answered. "Where will we get the money Ukon?" asked Sakon. "Don't worry about it brother, I got that covered." He said as he pulled out a couple of wallets. "Ukon, didn't we decide to become heroes? How did you get them anyways?" Said Sakon suspiciously "Well It was like this..."

**Flashback Yesterday**

**Ukon POV**

He awoke in an alleyway, panting. His heart was racing, he could feel the stab wounds around his body. He looked around, finding his brothers body on the ground. Ukon ran up to Sakons body. Ukon put his hand up to his brothers neck, checking for a pulse. He... didn't feel the pulse. Tears started streaming from his face. "Why... Why am I alive and not him!! GOD DAMNIT!!" "Look ahead boys, there's some kid on our turf. Give us 25,000 yen and we'll let you off the hook." Ukon turned around and saw a group of thugs strolling towards him. Sadness turned to rage, and in that rage he activated his curse mark. His skin turned red, his hair turned white, a long horn penetrated the right side of his forehead, and his right arm gained black armor and a large sharp blade. When his transformation finished, Ukon ran forward cutting threw everything that stood in his way. Even when the fifth thug turned his arms into blades to block, Ukon just kept running forward, until finally decapitating him. It took a few minutes for Ukon to calm down and stop cutting up their corpses. When he calmed down he stole the wallets of the now dead gang members. Then he turned to look at his dead brother. Ukon walked up to the corpse of Sakon, picked the body up, and started walking to the nearest abandoned building...

**Flashback End**

* * *

**The Present**

**Sakon POV**

"I'm sorry for worrying you little brother" Sakon apologized. "It's fine brother, let's just go to the mall." Ukon said with a smile. "Alright brother, but first what about a bite to eat?" Asked Sakon. "Don't worry I know a pretty cheap place. It won't be the same though, without the other sound 5." sighed Ukon. "I know what you mean Ukon. Let's not think about that now. Let's go get something to eat!" replied Sakon.

* * *

**McDollards**

**Sakon POV**

The twins are currently eating burgers. "Brother, Jirobo would love these things!" exclaimed Ukon. "I know brother, too bad Orochimaru-sama isn't here." replied Sakon sadly. "I know brother, but you have to look at the good side of things!" Ukon told his brother. "Alright brother lets go get our clothes at this so called Mall!" Ukon put some cash on the table and led his brother to the Mall.

**Musutafu Mall**

**Sakon POV**

"Brother when you said a lot of stores, I didn't know you meant Thousands! of stores!" Sakon exclaimed with a wide mouth. "Come on brother let's just get some clothes." Ukon tried to calm his brother down. After Sakon calmed down he asked "So which one of these stores are we going to?" "We're going to Gai's Clothes For Retards!" replied Ukon. The only reaction Ukon got from Sakon was him getting yelled at. "I'M NOT A RETARD, UKON!!" "I never said you where brother, let's just get going." Said Ukon with a straight face.

When they arrived at Gai's they tried on everything from speedos to sweatshirts. Until, they settled on Grey jackets with fur hoods, some skinny jeans and black combat boots. After they paid, they went back to their current home.

* * *

**League of Villains Base**

**Dosu POV**

After Dosu beat (the shit out of) up Tomura, the real boss of the league invited him to join. At first Dosu thought they where retarded to invite him to the league. Until, he told the mummy of his intentions

**Flashback-Yesterday**

**Dosu POV**

"Hello Mr. Kinuta, how would you like to join our little league?" said a voice behind Dosu. When the mummy turned around he saw a screen with a man in a mask on it. "Why would I join?" Asked a curious Dosu. "Well you wouldn't want anyone to find out about where you come from, would you, a shinobi of the Elemental Nations need secrets?" Said the man on the screen smugly "How do you know that!" Dosu managed to growl out. "We all have secrets, even Orochimaru had secrets." The masked man then asked "Now what do you say, will you join the League of Villains?" "Fine, you better not screw me over in the end." answered Dosu angrily, still pissed off.

**Flashback End**

That's how Dosu joined the league of Villains. He accepted, because he understood he wouldn't have survived that encounter if he had said no. That man reminded him of Orochimaru, and not in a good way.


	4. Chapter 3

**Time Skip 10 Months**

**Apartment Complex Downtown** **Musutafu**

**Deidara POV**

'It has been ten months since I was reborn' Deidara thought getting up from his couch. The bomber walked over to his kitchen and opened his fridge. "Out of milk again, hmm" Deidara muttered to himself. 'I'll ask Buru for some later' he thought walking out of the kitchen. He went back into the living room to sit back on his couch. He then turned on the news to try and see something interesting. "Breaking News! All Might got a trim.." "Retarded" was Deidaras only word for that. He changed the channel to find something worth a while. "New Vigilante on the loose, cripples villain for life. What will our heroes do about the new pest?" "Interesting, but not interesting enough" Deidara muttered and changed the channel again. "New serial killer, killed Pro Hero Native in an alley. Police found a triangle within a circle on the ground made of blood. Blood tests has had no match of yet. Who will the Serial Killer strike next? Find out next Friday on JPNews!" "Now that's interesting" says Deidara. It kind of reminded him of his final act on that raid, ten months ago.

* * *

**Flashback After the raid**

**Deidara POV**

Deidara just got back to the compound with a 100,000 yen in his pocket. He went inside and found a bar. He sat down and watched the news. "Breaking News!! City Block destroyed by explosives. No evidence can be pointed towards anyone as of yet, but the resident hero Best Jeanist has already declared that he would personally take this terrorist to justice for the 40 thousand people that died!... If you have any information on this terrorist please call your local authorities. Heroes, be on the lookout for the new S-Ranked Villain Bomb Demon! No information is known except the culprit is blonde and has an explosion quirk." Deidara was surprised, he didn't expect to get so famous doing his first job. "Huh, I guess I'm famous now, hmm" The newly named Bomb Demon muttered.

* * *

**Flashback End**

After that Deidara got pretty close with Guru and surprisingly Sanda. His relationship with Guru is like his relationship with Sasori, his late partner. Unlike Guru, Deidara and Sanda bonded over the art of explosions. He was busy remembering the good times, when his phone rung. Deidara picked the phone up and saw it was Guru, so he answered. "Hey, Blondie we got another job from this so called league of villains" said Guru. "Alright, what's the job?" asked Deidara. "We're attacking the U.A. Entance exams."

* * *

**Hotel**

**Itachi POV**

Itachi was currently putting on his Anbu armor. When he finished he attached his tanto to his shoulder. Itachi then jumped out the window, onto the nearest roof. 'Left or right today?' He asked himself. He sat there for a minute, until deciding to go right. As the kin-slayer was patrolling the area, he saw a young blonde boy running from something. When he got a closer look, the boy was running away from a distortion in the air. Deciding to help, Itachi put the distortion in a genjutsu that forced him to sleep. When the distortion cleared he saw a tall man with a buzzcut. He was wearing a black tank top, military pants, black combat boots, and a half-face mask. Another noticeable feature was a skull tatoo on his left shoulder. Itachi walked, away from the unconscious man, and towards the child. "It's okay" The Weasel tried to comfort the boy. The blonde didn't answer him so Itachi said "I'll call the police now okay?" The boy shook his head yes. So, Itachi called the police and went home, to get ready to patrol the U.A. entrance exams. He had this gut feeling that sonething was going to happen. What Itachi didn't see was a man clad in black picking up the body and shimmering out of existence.

* * *

**League of Villains**

**Dosu POV**

"Hey Kurogiri get me some whiskey" called out Dosu. "Mr. Kinuta I happen to know you are underage to drink, so I will have to decline your request." replied Kurogiri. "Alright fine!... Do you think they have any chance at winning?" asked the mummy. "I'm not entirely sure myself" answered Kurogiri. "Let's just wait for the results" replied The Misty man.

* * *

**At U.A.**

**Sakon POV**

"Brother is it time!?" Ukon asked excitedly. "Yes brother, the exams are starting, come on" Sakon said, while motoining Ukon to follow him. They almost ran into the auditorium and their seats. "Hey brother, what are these cards?" Ukon asked, motoining to the cards on their desks. "I'm not sure brother. Let's check the other side!" replied Sakon. They turned the cards over and saw information on the.

* * *

_Ukon_

_Examinee 4657_

_Quirk Merge_

_Exam Field G_

* * *

_Sakon_

_Examinee 4658_

_Quirk Merge_

_Exam Field G_

* * *

"The hell are these?" Sakon muttered. He then saw a blonde man, wearing sunglasses, and a biker outfit walk up to the stage. This was Present Mic, a pro hero. "**EVERYBODY, SAY HEEEEY!!" **Present Mic yelled. "HEEEY!!" The Twins Yelled back. "**THANK YOU!" **Present Mic screamed, giving the twins a thumbs up. "**NOW LETS START THE EXPLANATION. THERE ARE SEVEN EXAM FIELDS. INSIDE THE FIELDS ARE THREE TYPES OF ENEMIES. THE ONE, TWO, AND THREE POINTERS. YOU ARE TRYING TO GET AS MANY POINTS AS POSSIBLE. NOW A QUOTE FROM THE FAMOUS HERO, NAPOLEON, GO BEYOND, PLUS**-" "Excuse me!" a male in a formal suit said. "**YES EXAMINEE 7111? WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT TO INTERRUPT ME?" **exclaimed Present Mic. "I have some complaints to discuss! First off on the form, it says there are four types of villains. If this is a mistake on U.A. Paper I take it as an insult!" said the examinee. "**GREAT QUESTION, THE FOURTH ROBOT IS WORTH ZERO POINTS. I WOULD AVOID IT AT ALL COSTS!" **Answered Present Mic. "Also, you with the green hair, stop muttering it's distracting. You two with the blue hair. Stop talking so loud, you're also being distracting!" Before Present Mic could say anything, Sakon snapped "Hey Bitch! Why don't you shut the Fuck Up and mind your own Fucking business!!! Weakling." After that outburst, the auditorium was silent. "**ALRIGHT GO GET TO YOUR EXAM FIELD, AND REMEMBER GO PLUS ULTRA!!"**

* * *

**Alright can anyone find out who the serial killer is? If so, write it in the comments. If you get them right, I'll give you a hint on how All For One knows about the Elemental Nations!**


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Warning Character death is starting in this chapter!**

* * *

**Exam Field G**

**Sakon POV**

Sakon and Ukon arrived with the other examinees. They got inside and waited for it to start. "**STAAART!!!**" Eveyone except the twins was startled by Present Mics outburst. The brothers immediatley ran off to get battle points. "Hey brother, should we go left or right?" Ukon asked. Sakon replied "Most people are going left so we'll go right." They got to an intersection, when Sakon saw all the robots destroyed and some on fire. "Ukon, we where the first ones over here correct?" Sakon asked cautiously. "I believe so brother" Ukon replied, also getting slightly worried. They heard slow heavy footsteps coming up from behind them. The twins turned to look at the newcomer. He was a tall man wearing a black tank top, military shorts, and sandals. He was bald and wearing a welders mask. **"Looks like their are some new toys to burn." **the man said in a metallic voice. The masked man raised his arms, and shot fire out of his fingers. The twins jumped to the right and out of the way, into cover. "Brother, is this apart of the exam?" Ukon asked his brother. "I don't think so" replied Sakon "Then what should we do? We're close combat fighters, we won't be able to get close to him!?" demanded the younger twin. "Ok I have a plan." said Sakon.

* * *

**Minor Timeskip-5 minutes**

**Sakon POV**

Ukon ran into the open, did some handsigns and put his palms to the ground. **"****Shokan justu-Rashomon!**(1)" Ukon yelled. After that shout a giant, grey gate, with red outlines, and a face rose from the earth. Sakon ran to join his brother behind the gate. They both nodded to eachother and cloned themselves (Basic academy clan jutsu), and watched their clones run around the left side of the gate. Right after, the twins ran around the right side of the gate, and just in time for them to watch their clones go up in flames.

'According to plan' they both thought and ran faster towards the man. He started laughing at the supposed to be dead bodies of the twins. When he saw the twins again it was already to late to stop them. "**Multiple fist barrage****!" **The current sound four yelled out. They started punching him at Jonin speeds. They punched at anything they could and when they were done, the man was beaten into a bloody pulp. The man coughed up blood and lost consciousness because of the pain. The twins then shared a fist bump. "WHAT THE HELL!" A male voice yelled out from behind them. They turned around to see a sweating man with long blond hair, a gas mask, and is wearing the same outfit as their last opponent. "He was the god damn A rank villain, **Kaen hōsha-ki**!" The twins were suprised too here this. 'A rank villains are this weak?' were the thoughts of the twins. When the gas mask wearing man left his surprised state, be started to run away. "I'll get him brother" Ukon stated. He then started to chase the masked man at chunin speeds. When the younger twin caught up to the villain, he knocked him out with a good old fashioned neck chop. Sakon saw his brother turn, for only to have the left pocket of his brothers jacket, to be covered in blood. Ukon then coughed out some blood, that covered some of the road. Ukon was wide eyed as he fell forward, onto the hard concrete. Standing in Sakons brothers place was a tall man with a skull tattoo. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Sakon screamed at the man. "Menai, S rank villain" Menai stated proudly. Sakon then used the stage one curse mark unconsciously, and charged. While charging, Sakons body gained black squiggly lines. When Sakon reached his target he swung his arm. Menai sidestepped the attack and brung the charging twin down on his knee. Sakon threw up some spit and held his stomach. Taking the opportunity, Menai stabbed Sakons left forearm. Moving past the pain, Sakon transformed into his type two curse mark. He swung his bladed arm onto Menais left hand, cutting straight through bone, mutilating him. The villain screamed in pain. Sakon was about to finish the job, until a hand was put on his bladed arm.

It was Ukon "Brother I'm ok, don't ruin our career before it begins" he said, clutching his side. They looked back at the villain, to find he was gone. "Damnit, what the hell is his quirk!?" Sakon growled, retracting his curse mark. "It's fine brother, we'll get him next time" Ukon reassured his brother. They then heard an explosion to the left of them. "Let's check it out and make sure it isn't another villain" Sakon told his brother. Ukon nodded, it was the only confirmation the older twin needed. They then set out towards the explosion.

* * *

It took a few minutes to get to were they heard the explosions, but they knew when they were immediately. It was an alley filled with purple balls, rubble, blood, and some organs all around the place. In the middle of it all was a man in a cloak with red cloads on it. He had long blond hair and had his hands in front of him. Looking closer the twins saw a white centipede coming out of his hand. "NOW YOU WILL EXPERIENCE MY ART!" The man yelled after the centipede was done burrowing into the ground. Farther into the alley was a man with many arms, white hair, a blue face mask, and is wearing blue spandex. After the blonde said those words, the centipede from earlier emerged from the ground under the other man. It circled around the white haired man, and started to crush him under its grip. The multiple armed mans eyes where wide knowing what was about to happen. The cloaked individual yelled "**KATSU**" for everyone to hear. The centipede exploded taking the white haired figure with it. "I know you're their, hmm. Uchiha." The blond said, turning around to see another figure appear in a flock of crows. "Nice to see you too, Deidara."

* * *

**So before anyone gets pissed off I killed their so called "Favorite Character." I planned it already and I'm sorry for anyone who wanted this to be longer, I did too but, I decided to make it two chapters long. Now who do you think will win, Itachi or Deidara?**

**Translations**

**1.Summoning jutsu Rashomon**


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

"I know you're their, hmm. Uchiha." The blond said, turning around to see another figure appear in a flock of crows. "Nice to see you too, Deidara." Starting to walk in a circle, Deidara and Itachi stared at eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. Deidara spoke up first "Why are you here damn Uchiha!?" "I'm here to stop you" Itachi said calmly. "How do you plan to do that, hmm?" Deidara demanded as he put his hands into his cloak. "Like I did in our spars" Itachi replied putting his hand on his Tanto. "I've gotten stronger, _murderer_" Deidara taunted. The bomber always knew it got under the weasels skin. "Oh have you really? Last I recall you where killed by my brother" taunted back Itachi. Deidara scowled and demanded "Shut up, hmm!" The artist then pulled out his hands and raised them. Out of the mouths on his hands came two birds. Bird A came racing towards Itachi. Itachi countered with a slash of his Tanto. Which in return made the bird explode. Bird B on the other hand, went towards the twins which were staring in awe. Itachi saw this and ran forward to save the two bystanders. Deidara realized his plan had worked and smirked.

He had earlier made a centipede with his clay. The centipede is currently waiting for Itachi in front of the twins. The Uchiha slashed at the second bird before it hit its target. The kinslayer then got jumped on by a white centipede. Deidaras smirk turned into a full blown grin. "**KAT--**" Deidaras catchphrase was interrupted by a punch to his left cheek. "**HAVE HOPE FOR I AM HERE!!!**" Yelled a blond hero. He had muscles on his muscles. The blonde was wearing tights and had on the biggest grin you will ever see. This was the number one hero **All Might**. Getting up from the ground, Deidara was grabbed by what looks like a white scarf. "Got him" said Eraserhead blandly. Deidara lost his grin and said "Wapu get me out of here." After that statement, Deidara was absorbed into the ground beneath him.

"Damn, he got away" Aizawa muttered. Eraserhead and **All Might** turned around to arrest the vigilante, to see he was gone. What they did notice was two blue haired teens staring at them. They all had a silent staring contest until **All Might** broke the silence. "**Are you two alright?**" The mentioned twins just nodded. "**Well! That's good! You two should get to the entrance. Everyone is gathering their.**" **All Might** said. The twins where about to leave, until they remembered the villain they defeated. "Hey All Might, so there's a villain we defeated over there" Sakon said pointing behind him "So we're telling you so you know" Ukon said awkwardly. "Alright, now get out of here. Get to the entrance" Eraserhead spoke. The twins nodded and started to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

**Entrance**

When the brothers arrived, survivors where getting on ambulances. "You two get over here!" shouted a sweet voice. The twins turned to meet an old lady in a costume, Recovery Girl. "Now how badly hurt are you" she asked. "I'm fine, but my brother was stabbed." Sakon answered. "Ok, get over here" Recovery Girl said pulling Ukon over too her. She then kissed Ukons cheek. Ukons stab began to disappear, but Ukon himself was getting tired. After the weight of his eyes got the better of him, Ukon fell unconscious. Like if she could sense Sakons worry she said with a smile "He'll be fine, don't worry." With his fears washed away Sakon thanked Recovery Girl and dragged Ukon onto the ambulance.

* * *

**One Week After The Attack**

**Sakon POV**

Ukon made a full recovery a few days ago and the two brothers are currently waiting for their letters. When their letters finally came, only one arrived. "The hell" Sakon muttered to himself. "Why is there only one letter, brother?" Ukon asked. "Lets open it and find out" replied Sakon. They open the letter for a holgram of **All Might** to show up above the letter. "**Hello young aspiring heroes. You two where some of the only examinees to protect yourselves. Other than that you took down an A Rank villian! We would be honored for U.A. to be your Hero Academia in the 1-A Hero course!**" After that speech the hologram disappeared. "Brother, we got in!" The twins exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

**Somewhere Downtown**

**Deidara POV**

"How many were captured?" Deidara asked Buru. "Well twenty-three B-Rank and four A-Rank members were captured. Most were captured by heroes" Buru answered. "So mostly disposables, hmm" muttered Deidara. "That's right, except they got an exceptional villain, Kaen Hosha-Ki. Also, some guy was asking for you, he had red hair and wore the same cloak as you. Ring any bells?" Buru asked. 'Could it be... Sasori, my man are you here too?' were Deidaras thoughts.

**Hotel**

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Itachi was on his couch nursing his injuries, while watching the news. _"News on the break in at the U.A. entrance exams. Currently we have the identity of twenty-seven villians now in prison. We also learned the identity of the infamous Bomb Demon, his true name is Deidara and he has some type of an explosion quirk. We have a picture of him. It will show up on your screen now" _A picture of Deidara showed on the screen. _"If you have seen this man please call the authorities right away!" _That's when the news channel stopped for ads.

All over Japan reincarnated shinobi thought 'It's time to reveal myself/ourselves!'

* * *

**Well this was shorter than I wanted. If you have a suggestion on who to add to the roster of Naruto characters, put it in the comments/reviews. Next chapter should be out in a few days. So see you next time on Villains Reborn.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Downtown**

**Deidara POV**

"Ya, he sounds familiar" Deidara told Buru. "Alright, he's been waiting downstairs irritated" Buru said, motoining for Deidara to leave. Deidara went downstairs to confront the red head. When he exited the staircase, he saw a familiar mop of red hair. The man that was asking for him was Sasori Of The Red Sands, his former partner. "Sasori, My man!" Deidara exclaimed happily, "You're alive!" he added. "I am obviously alive, brat. You kept me waiting, you know how much that bothers me." Sasori spoke. Sasori was pissed off for waiting so long. "Sorry my man, how long were you waiting?" Deidara asked sheepishly. "fourty-three minutes and thirty-two seconds" Sasori answered. Now Deidara was scared, the last person that made Sasori wait longer than thirty-five minutes had his eyes taken out and then burned alive. "Sorry" Deidara muttered. "Well why did you seek me out, Sasori my man?" The Iwagakure missing-nin asked. "Have you heard about Orochimaru yet?" Sasori questioned. "No why, did that snake do something suspicious again?" Deidara replied. "That's exactly my point" Sasori explained "I don't have any information on Orochimaru. I even have information on Itachi Uchiha, Leader-sama, and even Torume Aburame!" "Who's Torume? Wait that means you have information on a bunch of nobodys, but no information on that damn snake!" Deidara practically yelled, very confused. "Right, now I am certain Orochimaru is here, because a bunch of his lackeys popped up" Sasori explains "I need some trustfull allies. I already have an alliance with the League of Villains and the Seven Villain Swordsmen, but I don't trust them. So I have a proposition, I supply your group with information and you give me the dead bodies of your kills. My condition should be self explanatory to you, brat." "Alright my man, I'll talk with Buru but expect a call soon" Deidara said smugly as he smirked. Sasori nodded and left the building with a smirk adorning his face.

* * *

**With the League of Villains**

**Dosu POV**

When Dosu woke up he got out of bed and went downstairs into the bar. "Hey Kurogiri got any food?" Dosu asked the warp gate user manning the bar. "There's some food in the fridge" Kurogiri said motoining to somewhere behind the bar. Dosu went over to the fridge and pulled out some string cheese. He sat down at the bar and carefully uncovered some bandages over his mouth, so he could eat. He started eating when Shigaraki entered the bar looking giddy about something. "What's going on?" Dosu asked no-one in particular. Tomura turned to look at Dosu and spoke happily "We have a meeting with the two Hero Killers!" "I thought there was only one Hero Killer?" Dosu stated. "The unnamed serial killer of Musutafu went and joined Stain, most likely because their quirks are so similar" Kurogiri answered. Dosu was going to ask another question when Kurogiri spoke up again "It's time for me to get them already?" he asked himself. Kurogiri used his quirk to make a portal in the middle of the bar. The first figure that came out was a fairly tall man with black hair, a red bandanna covering his eyes, red scarf, knifes all over his outfit, metal gauntlets, bandages covered his arms, a padded grey vest, black baggy pants, metal shoes/boots, it looked like no nose, and the mans name was Stain-The Hero Killer. The second man had slick platinum hair, a cut in his left ear, a Jashin necklace, a cloak with red clouds around it, black shinobi sandals, black pants, and wielded a red three bladed scythe attached to a chain, this was Hidan the Serial Killer of Musutafu. Unknown to everyone in the room Dosu immediately recognized Hidan from the Bingo Books. Hidan the immortal, Hidan the only remaining Follower of Jashin, Hidan the reaper, and finally Hidan of the Akatsuki. The name was famous in the shinobi underworld. The only thing more famous about him was the rumors of his bloodthirsty personality. Dosu was visibly shaking in fear. Dosu was screaming in his head. 'I'm just a mere genin... how am I supposed to protect myself if that psychopath comes after me!? He's fucking immortal for gods fucking sake!?' What the hell has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Hotel**

**Itachi POV**

Itachi was currently watching a funny comedy cartoon, Spongebob was it's name. The vigilante was so engrossed in the show he didn't sense someone behind him. "So Itachi, you got into the vigilante business?" the figure asked. Itachi's eyes widened, realizing who was behind him from the voice alone. "Shisui" Itachi said hopeful that it was who he thought it was. The Uchiha turned around to see his best friend Shisui Uchiha. "How have you been _Weasel_" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. Seeing Itachi's reaction Shisui said "You haven't heard? That's what the media is calling you, because of your mask." "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here Shisui?" Itachi asked. "I'd like to help you in your vigilante work. A lot of former shinobi have created villain groups. You won't be able to take on all of them, so I'm going to help you as the crow." The aspiring Vigilante stated. "It'll be just like old times in Anbu! So, how about it will you let me help _Weasel_?" Shisui asked mockingly. "Fine ,you can join me _Crow_" Itachi said with a genuine smile.

* * *

**The Mall**

**With Sakon and Ukon**

"So where are we going this time Ukon?" Sakon asked his twin. "Obviously school supplies, Sakon!" Ukon stated, as if it was common knowledge. Sakon saw a store called Kishimoto School Supplies. "We can go there" Sakon said pointing at the store. "Alright brother!" Ukon said as he grabbed Sakon's arm and ran towards the store. When inside they got two black bags, pencil cases, pens, and notebooks. They paid and started the walk towards their warehouse. "Wanna get some food Ukon?" Sakon asked his brother. "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Ukon replied. "What about that one plave that just opened, Jack Outside The Box I think it was called" Sakon said. They turned the next corner towards Jacks. When they arrived they saw a familiar face working the cash register. The three looked at eachother and said "Is that you--"

**Hello sorry for the slow update I just couldn't get around to it. Now the next chapter is here though! Now anybody want a specific sound shinobi to be at the cash register? I could probably work with whomever, but if you do review for the question I won't do Orochimaru or Dosu. So hopefully next chapter will come out faster than this one. Se you next time on Villains Reborn.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Jack Outside The Box**

**Sakon POV**

When the twins saw their former leader, they where surprised. "Is that you, Kimimaro/Sakon?" The two former shinobi asked eachother. "What about me!" Ukon exclaimed getting Kimimaro's attention. "I'm sorry Ukon, but when I didn't see you on your brothers back I thought the unthinkable had happened" Kimimaro apologized, still surprised at Ukon's sudden appearance. "I'm sorry to end this pleasant conversation, but there seems to be a line starting behind you. So, what would you like to order today?" Kimimaro asked putting on a very fake, but very convincing smile. "Fine, but we'll talk later. We'll have two things of curly fries." Sakon answered. "That would be five-hundred and thirty-two yen please" Kimimaro asked. Sakon pulled out his wallet and put the correct amount of yen onto the counter. The twins then went down to sit at a table in the corner of the building. "Order for Sakon!" one of the workers yelled into the restraunt. 'How do they know my name' The older twin thought alarmed 'wait, Kimimaro must have told them.' Sakon stood and went to get the food. He thanked the employee and brought the food over to Ukon. They talked about pointless things while eating, until Kimimaro came up to them and sat down. "What would you like to ask me about?" Kimimaro asked. "How did you die? Why are you working here? How's your disease? Have you heard from Orochimaru-sama? Have you seen the other Sound-Five?" The twins asked. "Wait, I'll answer all your questions don't worry. First, I died on the battlefield when my sickness got the better of me. Secondly, I ran out of yen so I had to start making a profit without catching the attention of heroes. My disease is non-existent in this world. I even went to the hospital to check it out. The doctor said I was fine. Unfortunately, I haven't heard anything from Orochimaru-sama. The answer to the last question is yes, I have met Kidomaru, he's now a mercenary of sorts. The other two I have not heard from." Kimimaro answered. As the twins absorbed the new information Kimimaro asked them "Now would you mind answering some of my questions?" The twins nodded. They all talked until the restraunt closed. "Come back anytime" Kimimaro said with another one of his fake smiles. The twins went back to their warehouse and went to sleep, resting for tomorrow.

* * *

**Rooftops**

**Itachi POV**

Two vigilantes, Weasel and Crow were patrolling in the darkness. Itachi was set on catching Deidara, **_before_** he did anymore damage. Both of the Uchiha had their sharingan activated. They kept jumping roof to roof for a while, until they saw an ongoing potential murder. The victim looked to be in their mid-thirties, a male, short brown hair, wore a business suit covered in his own blood, and a large knife wound in his side. The potential killer was a girl in her late teens, had blonde hair made into two buns, oversized beige cardigan, bmdark blue skirt, knee length black socks, and dark brown dress shoes with thick heels. The teen spoke in a sadistic tone "Don't you look so much better in blood!?" The former anbu was now using anbu code with their hands. _"Who should stop her, we still don't know her quirk?" _asked Shisui. _"You should if things get out of hand you can use **that**__ genjutsu" _answered Itachi. Crow nodded and focused his chakra into his feet to dash at the teen, his Tanto drawn. He's about to strike, until he sees blue flames in the corner of his eyes. So Shisui backflips out of the way. Crow looks at his attacker, it was a man in his early twenties, black spiky hair, blue jacket, white undershirt, black pants, sneakers, and damaged skin covering his body with staples outlining them. "Toga it's time to go!" The man yelled at the blond teen, now named Toga. "But Dabi, I was just starting to have some fun!" Toga pleaded with Dabi. Dabi just ignored her and put his hand to his ear. "Kurogiri get us out of here. Yes we got the cash. Alright, I'll do it later" after Dabi was finished, both him and Toga disappeared in a purple fog. Shisui heard sirens coming from the distance and looked at Itachi. Weasel nodded, which meant he called the cops and ambulance. Crow grouped back up with Weasel and they continued their patrol.

* * *

**Downtown**

**Deidara POV**

Deidara told Buru of the opportunity Sasori gave then and he accepted the offer. So, Deidara was giving Sasori a call. "Hello" came the voice from the phone. "Sasori?" Deidara asked. "Yes it's me brat, took you long enough" Sasori answered. "I called for a few reasons. One, Buru accepted the offer. Two, who are the Seven Villain Sworsmen?" Deidara requested. "The Seven Ninja Swordsmen were reincarnated also. First Juzo Biwa, Former member of Akatsuki, and wielder of the **Kubikiribocho**. Second, Kushimaru Kuriarare, one of the two members of the Heartless Pair, and weilder of **Nuibari**. Third Jinpachi Munashi, the second member of the Heartless Pair, and weilder of **Shibuki**. Fourth Mangetsu Hozuki, The Second Coming of the Demon, weilder of all the seven blades, but mostly uses **Hiramekarei**. Fifth Jinin Akebino, the Iron Hammer Of Kirigakure, and weilder of **Kabutowari**. Sixth Fuguki Suikazan, Sensei of Kisame Hoshigaki, and weilder of **Samehada**. Last but not least Ameyuri Ringo, only female of the swordmen, and weilder of the **Kiba Blades**. If I were you I wouldn't attack them alone" Sasori Informed Deidara. Deidara thanked Sasori for the information and hung up. He then went to tell Buru about the Seven Villain Swordsmen.

* * *

**With the League of Villains**

**Dosu POV**

Dosu was so caught up worrying about his life, he didn't see a third figure walking out of the portal. The third figure was wearing a long red hooded robe, the hood over their head, they looked like a male, you could see white hair poking out from under the hood, his skin looked scaly, he wore thin circular glasses, purple paint around his eyes, and a white snake coming out from underneath the robe. Seeing an extra player arrive, Shigaraki asked the Hero Killers "Who is this and why are they here!" The cloaked man answered for them "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I'm an old associate of Dosu. I'm currently in a partnership with the Hero Killers, so I'm here because it involves me." Hearing his name being said Dosu was knocked out of his stupor to see Kabuto standing infront of him. Backing up cautiously Dosu heard Kabuto say "I'm suprised to see you here of all places, Dosu Kinuta."

* * *

**Congratulations to Chronosign** **for guessing the cashier correctly! Now who do you want to make an appearance in the story? Hopefully the next chapter is better and longer than this one. Well I'll be back with another chapter hopefully sometime this weekend. I'll see you next time on Villains Reborn.**


	9. Chapter 7

**League of Villains**

**Dosu POV**

Dosu was terrified, first Hidan and now Kabuto, the right hand man of Orochimaru, came threw that portal. "Alright, I guess that's fine" Shigaraki decided. "I invite you two hero killers to the League Of Villains" Tomura proposed. Hidan looked over at Shigaraki, pointed at, then asked "Hey you, whats up with the damn Hand Fetish?" "What is your goal with this so called league of Villains?" Stain demanded, ignoring Hidan. "Well we're going to kill All Might of course!" The Hand wearer said. Stain was about to attack Shigaraki until Kurogiri spoke up "Until you have your final decision, watch this." Kurogiri turned on the T.V. and it showed All Might with a green haired teen. _"WAIT! Can even people without a quirk become a hero!" _The green haired teen practically screamed. _"Unfortunately not my boy, but you could become a Police Officer. Even with what people think it's a noble profession." _All Might then started to emate steam from his body. The steam faded to show a frail man in All Mights stead. The teen started to freak out until All Might spoke again. _"Just wait" _he said pulling up his shirt _"See this wound, it destroyed most of my organs in the left side of my body. So, I have a limit on when I can be the symbol of peace." _The teen had a dumbfounded look on his face. _"Don't tell anyone about this" _All Might demanded, the teen nodded. The screen then changed scenes. It showed a sludge villain suffocating a blond teen. You could also see the skeleton looking All Might in the crowed. The video ended leaving a dumbfounded Stain questioning his beliefs on All Might. "As you can see, All Might isn't the perfect hero" Kurogiri said.

"I'm in as long as I get to pray to Lord Jashin!" Hidan spoke. Kabuto nodded "I would like to also join. **Only** if I get the bodies of all the casuiltys." "Those can easily be managed" Kurogiri responded to the two. After a moment of thinking Stain responded "All right I'll join, but I will not kill any true heroes." The three new members of the League of Villains then shook hands with Shigaraki (He wasn't using all five fingers.)

* * *

**Sakon POV**

**Warehouse\Home**

Sakon awoke and saw his little brother doing his morning exercises and he decided to join. When Ukon saw Sakon awake he greeted him "Good morning, brother!" "How much longer until school starts?" Sakon asked. "We have around an hour" The younger twin answered. Both of the twins continued their workout for twenty more minutes. "Well brother let's get ready for school" Sakon told his brother. The younger twin nodded and got in his U.A uniform, with Sakon following the action shortly after. They then got their bags and walked to U.A.

**Sakon POV**

**U.A.**

When the twins arrived they noticed they were early. They immediately went to look for class 1-A. It took some time, but they finally found their class. They entered the room and saw a giant yellow caterpillar in the corner of the class. The caterpillar caught Ukons interest, so Ukon walked up to it and poked it. They both heard a groan coming from the caterpillar. Ukon stumbled backwards as the caterpillar became a person! Unlike his brother, Sakon had more realistic thoughts 'So is this our teacher? Couldn't U.A. afford someone that could actualy train us? He looks like a hobo with a scarf!' "So you two arrived early? Alright then, go sit down in one of the desks" the Hobo said. Ukon stated in response "Brother... the caterpillar talked." The other two in the room facepalmed at the accusation. "No, my name is Shota Aizawa and I'm one hundred percent human. I'll also be your homeroom teacher" the now named Aizawa corrected. Ukon nodded and went to a desk in the back, thinking about all of his choices in life. Sakon sat down next to him and watched the door for incoming students. He watched everyone arrive in this order, the guy who cant dye his hair, rich black haired girl, robot president, weird elbows, literal red hed, Mr. Pissed off alot, bird head, walking clothes, the alien, long ears, shy rock head, big lips, blonde tail, Pickachu, Rich boy, bowl cut, and finally broccoli hair. 'How have they not noticed Aizawa yet?' Sakon asked himself 'Either way, this will be some interesting four years.'

* * *

**Itachi POV**

**Hotel**

Both Uchiha were currently researching the Seven Villain Swordsmen. "Itachi I found something interesting!" Shisui called from across the room. Itachi walked over and replied "what?" "I found some contact information on an Info Broker, goes by Giran" Shisui said. "Alright how do we contact them?" Itachi questioned. "We call this number" Shisui answered pointing at the screen of his computer. The computer had the numbers 745-463-7717 on it. Itachi nodded his head and picked up his phone and dialed the number. Itachi put his phone on speaker and waited. The call rang for a few seconds until someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?" the voice questioned. "We would like to speak with Giran?" said Itachi. "This is him, how did you get this number!?" hissed Giran. "Looked it up online" answered Shisui. Giran was silent for a moment until continuing "What do you need?" "Information" both Uchiha answered. "On who?" Giran asked again. "The Seven Villain Swordsmen" replied Itachi. "They're a relatively new group of villains with pretty powerful quirks. Anymore information will cost you." Giran informed the Uchiha. "How much do you want for the information?" Shisui asked. "Five grand in cash, I won't take anything less than that" demanded Giran. "That can be arranged" Itachi said. "We'll talk when I have the cash. Come to the Coffee Cafe at noon Saturday" Giran requested as he hung up the phone.

* * *

**Deidara POV**

**?????**

Deidara found himself in a bad position. He was currently surrounded by four members of the Seven Villain Swordsmen. He knew all of the swordsmen from the photos Sasori got for him. "I'm not here to fight, hmm" Deidara pleaded. "Why should we believe you?" asked the shinobi wielding the legendary sword, **Kubikiribocho** said. His name was Juzo Biwa he had black spiky hair, black eyes, bandages covered his neck and his cheeks, a red grid shaped tatoo over his face and mouth, and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. Juzo, like all of the other members, wears a black cloak, he also wears black gloves and black combat boots. "Because I have a proposition for you seven, hmm" Deidara answered. "I'm here to hire you all to help us attack Shiketsu Highschool" Deidara continued. "Sounds fun" the only female of the Seven Villain Swordsmen said. She was Ameyuri Ringo she has red long hair, black eyes and wears brown combat boots under her cloak. "I agree" said two shinobi at once. They are the Heartless Duo, Kushimaru Kuriarare and Jinpachi Munashi. Kushimaru wears a mask with two curved slits at the top, a blue triangle covering the bottom of his mask, long and shaggy blond hair, and his neck covered in bandages. He also has blue striped wrist and leg gaurds with black combat boots. Jinpachi has his head covered in bandages, his left eye has an eyepatch covering it, long brown hair and beard, and his neck also covered in bandages. Juzo seemed to be thinking for a moment before answering "I accept your proposal, It'll boost our reputation a lot if it succeeds." Juzo lowers his weapon and asks "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I finally finished this chapter. I now know that having a writers block is fucking horrible! I know that this chapter is shit, but this is all I could think of to progress the story. I also wanted to include the Seven Villain Swordsmen somehow, so I added them to the roster of Attacking Shiketsu Highschool. Hopefully (But unlikely) the next chapter will be better. See you next time on Villains Reborn.**


	10. Chapter 8

**U.A. Highschool**

**Sakon POV**

I sat there watching my new classmates chat. "Hey, Sakon" my brother called out to me. "Yes Brother" I answered him. "When do you think they will notice Sensei?" he asked. "In a moment" I answered him.

"Quiet down" a neutral voice said from behind all the students. They all turned to see Aizawa in his sleeping bag. Everyone, except Aizawa and the twins, screamed in suprise.

Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag and got out of it with gym uniforms in his hands.

"My name is Aizawa Shota and I'm your homeroom teacher" Aizawa told them "put these on and meet me at the training ground."

Gatting past their suprised state, they all nodded and grabbed a uniform. They then exited the room towards their own seperate locker rooms. Me and Ukon followed after the male students.

When we entered the locker room, Ukon immediatley went to socialize while I went to a empty locker and started to change.

When I was finished changing I heard a voice from behind me. "Hi, what's your name?" they asked me. I turned around to see broccoli hair. "...Sakon" I eventually answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku said as he reached out for a handshake.

I reluctantly shook his hand. 'Maybe I should try to trust these people' I thought to myself.

Everyone started to leave the locker room and I followed them. We all met the girls and Sensei at the training ground.

"Bakugo, how far could you throw a ball in middle school?" Sensei asked Mr. Pissed Off Alot.

Bakugo answered "about sixty-five meters, why?" "Now throw it with your quirk" Aizawa commands.

Bakugo smirks as Aizawa hands him a ball. "Just stay in that circle" Shota says as he points to a white circle on the ground.

Mr. Pissed Off Alot walks into the circle and throws the ball while using his quirk. **"DDDIIIEEE" **he yells as the ball flies in the sky.

Aizawa pulls out a device and says "Seven-hundred thirty-four meters."

Bakugo smirks as he hears that statement.

"This is great! We can use our quirks!" Weird elbows tells everyone. Some agree verbally, but they mostly agree with nods.

"So, you think this is all fun and games!?" Aizawa asks "If so, then the student with the lowest score overall will be expelled."

"But, that's not fair!" Bowl cut hair says. "Ya she's right!" a multitude of students say.

"Do you think villains will be fair!?" Aizawa practically screams. Almost all the sudents put their head down in shame.

**~Timeskip to the end of the test~**

Everyone, including myself, look at the board that holds our placement in the test.

**Placemnt Board**

**First- Sakon**

**Second- Katsuki Bakugo**

**Third- Ukon**

**Fourth- Shoto Todoroki**

**Fifth- Eijiro Kirishima**

**Sixth- Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Seventh- Rikido Sato**

**Eighth- Hanta Sero**

**Ninth- Mashirao Ojiro**

**Tenth- Kyoka Jiro**

**Eleventh- Uraraka Ochako**

**Twelfth- Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Thirteenth- Mina Ashido**

**Fourteenth- Tenya lida**

**Fifteenth- Denki Kaminari**

**Sixteenth- Tsuyu Asui**

**Seventeenth- Yuga Aoyama**

**Eighteenth****\- Koji Koda**

**Nineteenth- Izuku Midoriya**

**Twentieth- Toru Hagakure**

'Now I know everyones names' I thought after looking at the board. I unknowingly drown out the crying of an Invisible girl with my thoughts

* * *

**Downtown**

**Deidara POV**

When I returned to base, I was confronted by Buru. "How did the mission go?" He asked me.

"Perfectly, hmm" I answered him "Juzo is also coming over next Sunday."

"Alright, good to know. I know you just got back, but I need you to go on another mission for me" Buru told me.

"What is is, hmm?" I asked Buru. "I'm not sure, but the League of Villains need our assistance" Buru told me "I would go whenever you can."

"Okay I'll go now, hmm" I told Buru. He nodded at me in understanding and told me to leave.

* * *

**League Of Villains**

**Deidara POV**

I entered the bar to see someone I wasn't expecting. "Hidan..." I said towards my former comrade.

"Blondie, your here too?" Hidan asked me. "Obviously, hmm" I muttered. "Have you seen anyone else?" I asked him.

"Can't say I have, fucker. Have you?" he asked me back. "Itachi's a Vigilante, hmm" I answered him, purposely not mentioning Sasori.

I turned to the other occupants of the bar. 'Shigaraki, Kurogiri, a mummy, and the hero killer' I thought to myself.

"Who are you two, hmm?" I pointed to the mummy and maybe hero killer. "I am Stain, the hero killer" Stain said.

* * *

**League Of Villains**

**Dosu Kinuta POV**

"Who are you two, hmm" Deidara asked Stain and me. "I am Stain, the hero killer" Stain answered him.

"I am Dosu Kinuta" I answered Deidara. After nodding, Deidara asked Shigaraki "What's the mission, hmm?"

"We're going to break into Tarturas" Shigaraki answered him.

After that statement everyone was silent. "How... the fucking hell... WILL WE DO THAT!!" Unsurprisingly, it was Hidan who voiced out everyones question.

All Shigaraki said was "Kurogiri." Kurogiri stepped out of the shadows. His only feature visible was that his head was covered by purple mist with yellow "eyes". The rest of his body was in a butler outfit.

"Why are we doing this exactly?" Deidara asked. I paid more attention after that question, because I also didn't know.

"I have a new recruit available in Tarturas" Shigaraki replied.

Not waiting for any type of reply, Shigaraki states "We leave in two hours."

* * *

**Unknown Lacation**

**Itachi POV**

Me and Shisui were patrolling until I noticed a littel girl, with a horn on the side of her head, running down an alleyway.

I told Shisui in Anbu code _"Little girl is running away from an unknown, going to investigate. You go patrol the neighbouring area." _

Shisui nodded in understanding and went off on his way. I went down to confront the girl.

I landed in front of the girl and asked "Are you okay?"

I didn't notice Shisui flying threw the air towards me.

* * *

**So, I tried a different approach. I hope it's better and sorry for the long update.**


End file.
